Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device having a demultiplexing structure.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is widely used as a flat panel display included in an electronic device because the OLED display device has advantages of small size (i.e., thinner and lighter), low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speed, etc. Generally, in an OLED display device, a plurality of pixels are coupled to a plurality of data-lines for transmitting a data signal to the pixels, and to a plurality of scan-lines for transmitting a scan signal to the pixels. In addition, the pixels are arranged at locations corresponding to crossing points of the data-lines and the scan-lines. Thus, increasing the quantity of the pixels for increasing the resolution of the organic light emitting diode display device may result in increasing a quantity of the data-lines and/or a quantity of the scan-lines.
To solve these problems, an OLED display device having a demultiplexing structure has been suggested. Specifically, the OLED display device having the demultiplexing structure may include a demultiplexing unit having a plurality of demultiplexers. Here, the demultiplexing unit may be placed between the display panel and the data driving unit in the OLED display device. During one horizontal period (1H), the demultiplexers of the demultiplexing unit sequentially receive a plurality of data signals output from the data driving unit. The demultiplexers then selectively apply the data signals to the pixels according to colors of lights emitted by the pixels.
In one exemplary implementation, during one horizontal period (1H), the demultiplexers sequentially receive a red color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a red color light), a green color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a green color light), and a blue color data signal (i.e., a data signal related to a blue color light). The demultiplexers then selectively apply the red color data signal, the green color data signal, and the blue color data signal to red color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the red color light), green color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the green color light), and blue color pixels (i.e., the pixels emitting the blue color light).
However, because control signal lines of a timing control unit and data lines of the data driving unit cross each other in a conventional electric wiring structure of the demuliplexer, unnecessary overlap capacitance may occur and a vertical line blur may appear on the display panel.